staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Lipca 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Barbara i Jan (4/7): Oszustka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Jerzy Ziarniak, wyk. Janina Traczykówna, Jan Kobuszewski, Zofia Merle, Wojciech Pokora (27 min) 07.30 Stawka większa niż życie (5/18): Ostatnia szansa - serial wojenny, Polska 1966, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz, Ewa Wiśniewska, Iga Cembrzyńska (53 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, Kanada 09.10 Lato z Kąfacelą - program dla dzieci 09.30 Duże oko: Na działce - program dla dzieci 09.35 Zaczarowana noc - Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Artystyczne OSA '99 (1) 10.05 Wow (1/13): Hej, Wow - serial dla dzieci, Polska/Niemcy 1996, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz, wyk. Mateusz Damięcki, Agnieszka Jaworska, Anna Seniuk, Marek Barbasiewicz (26 min) 10.35 Studio sport: Copa America - mecze Argentyna - Ekwador, Urugwaj - Kolumbia 11.35 Pomnik życia - film dokumentalny Barbary Gorgol 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Klan (120,121) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (50 min) (powt.) 13.15 Kino letnie: Nie kupuję już całusków (I Don't Buy Kisses Anymore) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Rob Marcarelli, wyk. Jason Alexander, Nia Peeples, Lainie Kazan, Lou Jacobi (107 min) 15.05 Co cię znów ugryzło (5/14): Pieniądze - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Bernadeta Machała-Krzemińska, Bronisław Wrocławski (15 min) 15.20 Polskie lato 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Polskie lato 16.15 Moda na sukces (883) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 16.35 Polskie lato 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Cienka, niebieska linia (5/7) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. John Birkin, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Serena Evans, Kevin Allen, Mina Anwar (30 min) 17.55 Polskie lato 18.15 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Honkytonk Man - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Kyle Eastwood, John McIntire, Alexa Kenin (118 min) 22.15 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.35 MdM - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.20 Nocne rozmowy 00.10 Na niebezpiecznym gruncie (On Dangerous Ground) (1/2) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt./USA 1996, reż. Lawrence Gordon Clark, wyk. Rob Lowe, Kenneth Cranham, Deborah Moore, Ingeborga Dabkunaite (91 min) 01.40 Deep Forest - muzycy świata 02.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? (10/40) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Judy Cornwell, Shirley Stelfox, Clive Swift (27 min) 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.05 McGregorowie (26/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993, reż. Colin Budds, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (47 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat - teleturniej 0-70035201 TAK; 0-70035202 NIE 16.40 Złotopolscy (11): Napad - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 17.10 Kulturalne lato Dwójki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075860 19.05 Złotopolscy (10): Radio - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 19.35 Studio sport: Zawody jeździeckie CSIO 20.00 Akademia humoru Marcina Dańca, czyli Dańca marzenia na zamówienie (1) 21.05 Gra o przetrwanie (Prey) (1) - serial SF, USA 1998, wyk. Debra Messing, Adam Storke, Vincent Ventresca, Larry Drake (43 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Salwador (Salvador) - dramat wojenny, USA 1986, reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. James Woods, James Belushi, Michael Murphy, John Savage (117 min) 00.45 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 01.00 Studio sport: Copa America - mecz Peru - Boliwia 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Rosomak nieznany - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.15 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.40 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Gdańsk, jakiego nie znamy 16.25 Reportaż 16.50 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 EOL - program informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.05 (WP) Kabaret TEY: Na granicy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 (WP) Martwy weekend (Dead Weekend) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Amos Poe, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, David Rasche, Alexis Arquette, Nicholas Worth (82 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Gawędy historyczne: Spadek księcia Wagabundy - program Beaty Szuszwedyk-Sadurskiej (powt.) 08.00 Kot w butach - serial animowany (powt.) 08.30 W krainie władcy smoków (6/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Co Bóg złączył, niechaj człowiek nie rozłącza! - reportaż Agnieszki Arnold 09.30 Droga (2/6): Numer próbny - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Stanisława Celińska, Anna Nehrebecka (56 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) 10.25 Podwieczorek z ... Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.10 Zobaczyć siebie... - reportaż Wiesława Głowacza (powt.) 11.25 Gwiazdy tamtych lat: Lidia Korsakówna - program Janusza Horodniczego i Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Małe ojczyzny: Dom - film dokumentalny Waldemara Czechowskiego (powt.) 12.40 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza (powt.) 13.00 Wniebowzięci - komedia, Polska 1973, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jan Himilsbach, Ryszard Narożniak, Ewa Pielach (45 min) (powt.) 13.55 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Każdy - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza (powt.) 14.10 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 14.20 Baśnie i waśnie - serial animowany 14.30 Panorama 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Przygody Pana Michała (2/13): Hetmański ordynans - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski (26 min) 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Kot w butach - serial animowany 16.35 Ala i As: Idziemy do ZOO - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe ojczyzny: Przyprowadziła nas tu lutnia... - film dokumentalny Marii Erdman 17.40 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.00 Fitness Club (22/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Emilian Kamiński (28 min) 18.30 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Kotlet z kurczaka po wileńsku 19.10 Kronika XI Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Droga (3/6): Ostatnich gryzą psy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Stanisława Celińska, Anna Nehrebecka (57 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 21.05 Międzynarodowy Ekumeniczny Festiwal Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej 21.55 Przegląd publicystyczny - Dziesięciolecie Senatu RP 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 S.O.S. (7-ost.): Pułapka - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1975, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Maja Komorowska, Marek Walczewski, Jan Englert (54 min) 23.55 Fronda: Historia jednej modlitwy - magazyn 00.20 W labiryncie (38): Gdzie jest moje dziecko - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 00.50 Małe ojczyzny: Przyprowadziła nas tu lutnia... - film dokumentalny Marii Erdman (powt.) 01.20 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości i Sport (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody 02.00 Droga (3/6): Ostatnich gryzą psy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Stanisława Celińska, Anna Nehrebecka (57 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) 03.00 Międzynarodowy Ekumeniczny Festiwal Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej (powt.) 03.55 Przegląd publicystyczny - Dziesięciolecie Senatu RP (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Fitness Club (22/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 05.30 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.15 Przygody Pana Michała (2/13): Hetmański ordynans - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski (26 min) (powt.) 06.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Wakacyjna muzyka na dzień dobry 07.35 Lato z nami 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (26) - serial animowany 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (86) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (738) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.25 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Renegat (Renegade) (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) (powt.) 12.00 Najemnicy (Soldier of Fortune) (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke (45 min) (powt.) 13.00 Rekiny kart - teleturniej 13.30 Z pianką czy bez (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Magda Zawadzka, Ewa Gawryluk, Ewa Szykulska, Grzegorz Wons (25 min) 14.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (23) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington (50 min) (powt.) 15.00 Życie jak poker (24) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (52) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 (25 min) 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 16.45 Roseanne (112) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1996, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Lecy Goranson (25 min) 17.15 Przyjaciele (Friends) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 17.50 Renegat (Renegade) (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (24) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 20.00 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 20.35 Jaskiniowiec z Kalifornii (California Man) - komedia, USA1992, reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Pauly Shore, Sean Astin, Brendan Fraser, Megan Ward (84 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO przerwie filmu 22.20 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (Real TV) (8) - cykl reportaży, USA 1996-98, wyk. John Daly, Johan Johnson, Michaell Brownles, Sibila Vargas (25 min) 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.55 Informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Biznes tydzień 23.30 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Komisarz Rex (53) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Tobias Moretti (45 min) 00.40 Prawnik z Manhattanu (Michael Hayes) (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. David Caruso, Jimmy Galeota, Ruben Santiago-Hudson, Maty Ward (45 min) 01.35 O czym marzą Cheerleaderki (Cheerleaders) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Bob Kubilos, wyk Cindy Rich, Carmen Electra, Patty Breton, Julie Cialini (49 min) 02.35 Muzyka na BIS 04.35 Pożegnanie TVN 06.15 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (64) - serial animowany 07.45 Pinokio (12) - serial animowany 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (58) - serial animowany 08.35 Kleszcz (4) - serial animowany 09.00 Szkoła złamanych serc (140) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 09.30 W naszym kręgu (30) - serial dla młodzieży, 10.00 Paulina (79) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.50 Maria de Nadie (53) - telenowela 11.40 El Privilegio D'Amar (4) - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Mike Hammer (5) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.20 Telesklep 13.45 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (64) - serial animowany 14.10 Pinokio (12) - serial animowany 14.35 Kucyki i przyjaciele (58) - serial animowany 15.00 Kleszcz (4) - serial animowany 15.25 Ibisekcja - talk show 16.25 Rozwinąć skrzydła (113) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.15 Fakty regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (80) - serial obyczajowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 El Privilegio D'Amar (5) - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Youngblood (Youngblood) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Rob Lowe, Patrick Swayze, Cynthia Gibb, Ed Lauter (105 min) 22.30 I umrą miliony (...Any Millions Will Die) - film sensacyjny, Australia 1973, reż. Leslie Martinson, wyk. Richard Basehart, Joseph Furst, Susan Strasberg, Alwyn Kurts (110 min) 00.20 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.50 Uwodzicielka (Mistress of Seduction) - film erotyczny, USA 1998, reż. Ellyn Michaels, wyk. Kristine Carlson, Michael Boisvert, Andy Catano, Orly Tepper (75 min) 02.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.05 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.00 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Superpies - filmy animowane 09.10 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 10.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 10.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 11.20 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny 12.10 Teleshopping - magazyn reklamowy 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 16.45 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 -22.30 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Umarli nie potrzebują pledów (Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1982, reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Steve Martin, Rachel Ward, Reni Santoni, Carl Reiner (90 min) 21.35 Biedna mała bogata dziewczynka (Poor Little Rich Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Charles Jarrott/Herbert Wise, wyk. Farrah Fawcett, Kevin McCarthy, Bruce Davison, Nicholas Clay (50 min) 22.30 Langoliery (The Langoliers) (2) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Tom Holland, wyk. Patricia Wettig, Dean Stockwell, Bronson Pinchot, Baxter Harris (90 min) 00.10 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.40 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 01.25 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 02.10 Zabawy w Pana Boga (Playing God) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Andy Wilson, wyk. David Duchovny, Timothy Hutton, Angelina Jolie, Michael Massee (90 min) 03.40 Langoliery (The Langoliers) (2) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Tom Holland, wyk. Patricia Wettig, Dean Stockwell, Bronson Pinchot, Baxter Harris (90 min) (powt.) 05.15 Teleshopping - magazyn reklamowy TeDe 07.00 Magazyn Wczoraj 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przybysze - serial sensacyjny 10.35 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 11.30 Żar młodości - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 15.00 Paragraf - magazyn kryminalny 15.30 Informator komunalny 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.10 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.20 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial dla dzieci 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Alice Faye - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Opiekun (The Tender) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. John Travolta, Ellie Raab, Tito Larriva, Jeffrey DeMunn (91 min) 23.45 Małżeństwo po włosku (Matrimonioall'Italiano) - komedia, Włochy 1964, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sofia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Puglisi, Pia Lindstrom (94 min) 01.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Canal + 07.00 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.10 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.50 Cafe Cukinia - film krótkometrażowy 08.00 (K) Wyspa Noego - film animowany 08.30 (K) Mały Elvis i przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Julian Po (The Tears of Julian Po) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Alan Wade, wyk. Christian Slater, Robin Tunney, Michael Parks, Cherry Jones (80 min) 10.25 (K) 12 Małp (12 Monkeys) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Bruce Willis, Madeleine Stowe, Brad Pitt, Christopher Plummer (124 min) 12.30 (K) Gepardy w opałach - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 13.20 (K) Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 13.30 (K) Spokojnych snów (Good Night, Mr Tom) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. John Thaw, Nick Robinson (100 min) 15.15 (K) Deser: Just One Time - film krótkometrażowy 15.25 (K) Mały wielki gang (The James Gang) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Mike Barker, wyk. John Hannah, Helen McCrory, Jason Flemyng (95 min) 17.05 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 17.35 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Deser: Zgubiony miś - film krótkometrażowy 18.45 Siatkówka: wstęp do meczu Polska - Włochy 19.00 (K) Siatkówka: Liga Światowa Siatkówki (mecz Polska - Włochy) 21.00 (K) Spawn - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Mark Dippe, wyk. Michael Jai White, Martin Sheen, Theresa Randle, Nicol Williamson (92 min) 22.35 (K) Młode wilki 1/2 - film sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Anna Mucha, Krzysztof Antkowiak, Jarosław Jakimowicz, Jan Nowicki (95 min) 00.15 (K) Klub Wildside - film erotyczny (105 min) 02.00 (K) Czarny Sekret FBI (The Assasination File) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. John Harrison, wyk. Sherilyn Fenn, Tom Verica, Dan Butler (101 min) 03.45 (K) Pani minister tańczy - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1937, reż. Juliusz Gardon, wyk. Tola Mankiewiczówna, Aleksander Żabczyński, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska (83 min) 05.10 (K) Jedna jedyna (She's the One) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Edward Burns, wyk. Jenniffer Aniston, Edward Burns, Cameron Diaz (92 min) 06.45 (K) Deser: Sally i Angela - film krótkometrażowy Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 12.20 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - serial dokumentalny 12.50 Wyobraźnia a rzeczywistość - film dokumentalny 13.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Szaleństwa panny Ewy - film dla młodzieży, Polska 1984, reż. Kazimierz Tarnas, wyk. Dorota Grzelak, Emilian Kmiński, Anna Milewska, Anna Seniuk (93 min) 16.35 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Video wizyty - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Noce i dnie (6/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas 18.45 Muzyka mniej poważna 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Sytuacja podbramkowa (Touch and Go) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Robert Mandel, wyk. Michael Keaton, Maria Conchita Alonso, Ajay Naidu, Maria Tucci (97 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Oblężenie Vako (In the Line of Duty: Ambush in Wako) - film wojenny, USA 1993, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Dan Lauria, Timothy Daly, William O'Leary, Gordon Clapp (93 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Dzika orchidea (Wild Orchid) - film erotyczny, USA 1990, reż. Zalman King, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Jacqueline Bisset, Carre Otis, Assumpta Serna (105 min) 01.45 Program na sobotę 01.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Disco Polo Live 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy (9) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.30 Przybysze (Alien Nation) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-91, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scvarabelli, Lauren Woodland (45 min) (powt.) 10.35 Aniołki Charliego (7) - serial kryminalny, USA 1976-81 (45 min) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (746) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (2) - telenowela, Brazylia1987 (25 min) (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (2) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996 (25 min) (powt.) 13.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (3) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (3) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi (10) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Drużyna 'A' (63) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (50 min) (powt.) 18.35 Superboy (10) - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (6) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Alice Faye - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Opiekun (The Tender) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. John Travolta, Ellie Raab, Tito Larriva, Jeffrey DeMunn (91 min) 23.45 Małżeństwo po włosku (Matrimonioall'Italiano) - komedia, Włochy 1964, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sofia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Puglisi, Pia Lindstrom (94 min) 01.30 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 02.30 Piosenka na życzenie 03.30 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Telenowela 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Telenowela 18.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.25 BIA - film animowany dla dzieci 19.55 Top Shop 20.40 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 22.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 22.30 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 23.00 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 00.15 Magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 10.00 Uniwersytet otwarty: Wszechnica Telewizyjna - program edukacyjny 10.30 Dodatkowo Amsterdam - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1998 10.45 Filmowa kronika Niemiec - magazyn aktualności 11.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 11.30 Filmy animowane 12.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Wyspiarze - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 15.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 15.30 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 16.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 16.30 Życie lasu - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 19.00 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Dziewczyna w deszczu (Out of the Rain) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Gary Winick, wyk. Michael O'Keefe, Bridget Fonda, John E. O'Keefe, Al Shannon (91 min) 23.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Przerwana spowiedź - dramat obyczajowy, Węgry 1991, reż. Zsolt Kezdi-Kovacs, wyk. Andras Kozak, Laszlo Mensaros (95 min) Komedia 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Śpioch (Sleeper) - komedia, USA 1973, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, John Beck, Mary Gregory (84 min) 10.00 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Lacy i królowa Mississippi (Lacy and the Mississippi Queen) - western, USA 1978, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Kathleen Lloyd, Debra Feuer, Jack Elam (70 min) 11.50 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 12.20 Katuj, ale całuj (Straziami, ma di baci saziami) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1968, reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Nino Manfredi, Pamela Tiffin, Ugo Tognazzi, Moira Orfei (101 min) 14.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Nowożeńcy (The Imported Bridegroom) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Pamela Berger, wyk. Eugene Troobnick, Avi Hoffman, Greta Cowan, Annette Miller (90 min) 16.00 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.50 Szczury Paryża (Les gaspards) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1973, reż. Pierre Tchernia, wyk. Michel Serrault, Philippe Noiret, Charles Denner, Gerard Depardieu (93 min) 18.20 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 18.50 Prywatna wojna Lucindy Smith (Private War of Lucinda Smith) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Ray Alchin, wyk. Linda Cropper, Nigel Havers (90 min) 20.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 21.00 Słodka Irma (Irma la douce) - musical, USA 1963, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Jack Lemmon, Lou Jacobi, Bruce Yarnell (137 min) 23.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 23.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 00.20 O diable mowa - komedia, Włochy, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Bud Spencer, Thierry Lhermitte, Carol Alt (100 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Micaela - telenowela 11.00 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Tylko Manhattan - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Tylko Manhattan - serial obyczajowy 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny HBO 06.50 Sztuka latania (Fly Away Home) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Carroll Ballard, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Anna Paquin, Dana Delany, Terry Kinney, Holter Graham, Jeremy Ratchford (100 min) 08.40 Klub tajnych agentów (The Secret Agent Club) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Matthew McCurley (85 min) 10.15 Sprytne kocisko (That Darn Cat) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bob Spiers, wyk. Christina Ricci, Dean Jones, George Dzundza, Peter Boyle (89 min) 11.45 Sekta (Santa Fe) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Andrew Shea, wyk. Gary Cole, Tina Majorino (90 min) 13.25 Solo - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Norberto Barba, wyk. Mario Van Peebles, William Sadler, Barry Corbin, Adrien Brody (95 min) 15.00 Spadek (Cadillac Ranch) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Lisa Gottlieb, wyk. Christopher Lloyd, Suzy Amis, Renee Humphrey, Caroleen Feeney, Linden Ashby (98 min) 16.40 Porwanie Savoi - film sensacyjny, Polska/ZSRR/Bułgaria 1980, reż. Wieniamin Dorman, wyk. Daria Michajłowa, Leonid Broniewoj, Antoni Jurasz, Włodzimierz Gołaczyński (85 min) 18.10 Gość w dom (Houseguest) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Randall Miller, wyk. Sinbad, Phil Hartman, Jeffrey Jones, Kim Greist (100 min) 20.00 Gliniarze z Los Angeles - film dokumentalny 21.00 Impuls (Impulse) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Sondra Locke, wyk. Theresa Russell, Jeff Fahey, George Dzundza, Alan Rosenberg (108 min) 22.50 Renegaci (Renegades) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Jack Sholder, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Lou Diamond Phillips, Jami Gertz, Rob Knepper (101 min) 00.40 Podryw (Booty Call) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jeff Pollack, wyk. Tommy Davidson, Jamie Foxx, Tamala Jones, Vivica A Fox (75 min) 02.00 Fan (The Fan) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Robert De Niro, Wesley Snipes, Ellen Barkin, John Leguizamo (111 min) Planete 06.20 Szalona Jerozolima 08.10 Enzo Ferrari - Sen o Rafaellu 09.00 Być gejem 09.55 Zapiski więzienne 10.50 Gazety uliczne 11.45 Ecureuil - Skrzydła Francji 12.40 Szalona miłość 13.50 O rowerach 14.45 Tor w mieście 15.40 Nowa Kaledonia (1/2) 16.50 Nowa Kaledonia (2-ost.) 17.55 Włosy 18.50 Inna Algieria: Dzieci z El Manar, Pociąg nadziei 19.40 Almanach Cueców 20.35 Fikcja i rzeczywistość - w poszukiwaniu tożsamości 21.30 Wilki, jelenie i ludzie 22.25 Afrykańscy wirtuozi perkusji 23.25 Marquis de Portago (1/2): Dżentelmen rajdowiec 00.25 Marquis de Portago (2-ost.): Kres niebezpiecznej pasji 01.20 Ptaki niezgody Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.30 Joana - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Paulo Roberto Bastos, wyk. Regina Duarte 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Zbuntowana - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.45 Cyrk 15.10 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.10 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.05 Joana - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Paulo Roberto Bastos, wyk. Regina Duarte 19.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 20.00 Kolor zwycięstwa (1) - film obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Vittorio De Sisti, wyk. Claudio Amendola, Adalberto Maria Merli, Nancy Brilli, Massimo Bonetti (90 min) 21.40 Program muzyczny 22.40 Valentina - serial erotyczny 23.40 Nocne namiętności 00.10 Program muzyczny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Rosomak nieznany - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.15 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.40 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Były sobie Ameryki - serial animowany 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Żelazna pięść - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Humor z archiwum... 17.30 Przez całe lato - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Przez całe lato - magazyn 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.05 (WP) Kabaret TEY: Na granicy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 (WP) Martwy weekend (Dead Weekend) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Amos Poe, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, David Rasche, Alexis Arquette, Nicholas Worth (82 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Program na bis 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Rosomak nieznany - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.15 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.40 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Studio wakacyjne 15.35 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 15.55 Świat wartości oczywistych - program M. Durczok 16.20 Zbliżenia 16.35 Flesz - Aktualności 16.40 Studio sport 17.15 Studio wakacyjne 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Studio wakacyjne 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Znane i nieznane oblicza muzycznych arcydzieł 22.05 (WP) Kabaret TEY: Na granicy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 (WP) Martwy weekend (Dead Weekend) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Amos Poe, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, David Rasche, Alexis Arquette, Nicholas Worth (82 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Rosomak nieznany - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.15 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.40 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Powitanie 15.45 Euromagazyn - program publicystyczny 16.15 Letni goście TV Kraków 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - program krajoznawczy 18.50 Letni goście TV Kraków 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.05 (WP) Kabaret TEY: Na granicy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 (WP) Martwy weekend (Dead Weekend) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Amos Poe, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, David Rasche, Alexis Arquette, Nicholas Worth (82 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Kwadrans do przodu 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Rosomak nieznany - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.15 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.40 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Rynek, czyli kto kogo 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Studio Malta 16.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Kto ma rację - program publicystyczny 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.05 (WP) Kabaret TEY: Na granicy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 (WP) Martwy weekend (Dead Weekend) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Amos Poe, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, David Rasche, Alexis Arquette, Nicholas Worth (82 min) TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Rosomak nieznany - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.15 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.40 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Studio Przemyśl 17.50 Zapowiedzi weekendu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 18.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Aktualności 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Scena - program muzyczny 22.05 (WP) Kabaret TEY: Na granicy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 (WP) Martwy weekend (Dead Weekend) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Amos Poe, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, David Rasche, Alexis Arquette, Nicholas Worth (82 min) 00.20 Program na sobotę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.05 To już dzień 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Rosomak nieznany - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.15 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.40 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.35 Dni Chojny 15.50 Festiwal Pianistyczny - Gramy na cztery ręce 16.00 Kamień - puch marny 16.15 Kronika Siódemki 16.20 FAMA '98 16.50 Gość Siódemki 17.00 Z daleka od Centrum 17.15 Przed sportowym weekendem 17.35 Gryfici - serial dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Fonograf - magazyn muzyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.05 (WP) Kabaret TEY: Na granicy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 (WP) Martwy weekend (Dead Weekend) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Amos Poe, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, David Rasche, Alexis Arquette, Nicholas Worth (82 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Były sobie Ameryki - serial animowany 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Rosomak nieznany - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.15 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.40 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Gość WOT 15.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.05 Samo życie - reportaż 16.30 Szef kuchni poleca - magazyn kulinarny 16.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.40 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Czarno białe dźwięki 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Są takie miejsca 18.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.05 (WP) Kabaret TEY: Na granicy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 (WP) Martwy weekend (Dead Weekend) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Amos Poe, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, David Rasche, Alexis Arquette, Nicholas Worth (82 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Rosomak nieznany - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.15 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.40 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Ene, due, rabe... 16.00 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Bez montażu 17.30 Magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 17.45 Bez montażu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Proszę bardzo 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Fakty 22.05 (WP) Kabaret TEY: Na granicy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 (WP) Martwy weekend (Dead Weekend) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Amos Poe, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, David Rasche, Alexis Arquette, Nicholas Worth (82 min) TV Toya 08.30 Rodzina Połanieckich - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert 09.50 Utracony raj 10.15 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - serial dokumentalny 10.40 Tratwa 11.00 Mike Tyson - upadek wojownika - film dokumentalny 12.00 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 12.30 Wybierz Polskę kraj przyrody - program przyrodniczy 12.50 Dwory i Pałace Ziemi Gorzowskiej - program krajoznawczy 13.00 Bonanza - film fabularny 14.00 Reksio, Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka, Życie z Tomem - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Z najlepszymi życzeniami - program muzyczny 15.55 Gustaw - najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka - program satyryczny 16.00 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 16.25 Teleshopping - Super Shop 16.30 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalne 17.10 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 17.25 Magazyn Filmowy TOYA 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 17.55 Olimpiada pamięci 18.00 Podróże w świat sztuki - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny 19.25 Gustaw - najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka - program satyryczny 19.30 Reksio, Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka, To dopiero kaczątko - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Migawka - program publicystyczny 20.20 Jasne łany - film obyczajowy, Polska 1947, reż. Eugeniusz Cękalski, wyk. Janusz Strachocki, Kazimierz Dejmek, Zofia Mysławska, Feliks Żukowski (100 min) 22.10 Prognoza pogody 22.12 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 22.15 Dla prawo i leworęcznych - program publicystyczny 22.25 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.40 Nie dość o sporcie 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 07.20 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.25 Program o programach 07.40 Aktualności 07.55 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przybysze - serial sensacyjny 10.35 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 11.30 Żar młodości - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 15.00 FMT Szczecin '99 15.30 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Muzyczne powitanie TV Bryza 17.15 Aktualności - flesz 17.25 Studio Lato 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Aktualności 19.15 Studio sport 19.25 Serial dla dzieci 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Alice Faye - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Opiekun (The Tender) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. John Travolta, Ellie Raab, Tito Larriva, Jeffrey DeMunn (91 min) 23.45 Małżeństwo po włosku (Matrimonioall'Italiano) - komedia, Włochy 1964, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sofia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Puglisi, Pia Lindstrom (94 min) 01.30 Program nocny TV Bryza TV Vigor 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przybysze - serial sensacyjny 10.35 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 11.30 Żar młodości - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 15.00 Melanżeria - magazyn muzyczny 15.30 Człowiek człowiekowi 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.25 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial dla dzieci 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Alice Faye - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Opiekun (The Tender) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. John Travolta, Ellie Raab, Tito Larriva, Jeffrey DeMunn (91 min) 23.45 Małżeństwo po włosku (Matrimonioall'Italiano) - komedia, Włochy 1964, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sofia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Puglisi, Pia Lindstrom (94 min) 01.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.50 Publicystyka lokalna 02.10 Człowiek człowiekowi 02.15 Program na sobotę 02.20 Infokanał WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 08.05 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 08.15 Brama w Bieszczady: rajd po Beskidzie Niskim - program krajoznawczy 09.40 Program muzyczny 09.55 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 10.30 Brama w Bieszczady: rajd po Beskidzie Niskim - program krajoznawczy 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Wiadomości sportowe 11.40 Trzy misie - film dla dzieci 12.05 Program muzyczny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Program muzyczny 15.30 Szary - film dokumentalny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Moja firma 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Koniec Polski - film dokumentalny 17.30 Bezpieczne miasto 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Informator miejski 18.25 John Ross - serial przygodowy 19.00 Lokalny Poznań 19.30 Trzy misie - film dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.35 Wietnam, Teksas (Vietnam, Texas) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Robert Ginty, wyk. Robert Ginty, Tim Thomerson, Kieu Chinh, Haing S. Ngor (85 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.25 Tc 2000 - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1993, reż. T.J. Scott, wyk. Billy Khan Blanks, Kelly Gallant, Matthia Hues, Jalal Merhi (92 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.25 Program lokalny 07.30 Informacje TV-51 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przybysze - serial sensacyjny 10.35 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 11.30 Żar młodości - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 15.00 Program lokalny 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Informacje TV-51 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Informacje TV-51 19.25 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial dla dzieci 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Alice Faye - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Opiekun (The Tender) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. John Travolta, Ellie Raab, Tito Larriva, Jeffrey DeMunn (91 min) 23.45 Małżeństwo po włosku (Matrimonioall'Italiano) - komedia, Włochy 1964, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sofia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Puglisi, Pia Lindstrom (94 min) 01.30 Informacje TV-51 Eurosport 08.30 (P) Golf: US PGA - Buick Classic w Rye (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (P) Piłka nożna: MŚ kobiet w USA - ćwierćfinały (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (P) Pięciobój nowoczesny: ME kobiet w Tampere (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 (P) Pięciobój nowoczesny: Zawody PŚ w Budapeszcie i w Aix-en-Provence (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 13.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington Park - wprowadzenie 14.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington Park - trening w klasie 125 ccm 15.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington Park - trening w klasie 500 ccm 16.15 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington Park - trening w klasie 250 ccm 17.30 (P) Jeździectwo: Puchar Narodów w Poznaniu 18.30 (P) Piłka nożna: MŚ kobiet w USA - ćwierćfinały 20.00 (P) (na żywo) Lekkoatletyka: Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Lozannie 22.30 (P) Lekkoatletyka: Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Lozannie (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington Park (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01.00 Wspinaczka: Zawody PŚ w Lipsku (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (6) (powt.) 04.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 05.00 Top 10 - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 06.45 Offensiv! - reportaże (1) (powt.) 07.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.45 Offensiv! - reportaże (2) (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (25) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 Tenis ziemny: Wimbledon '99 (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 12.30 MAX - magazyn baseballowy 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Monster Trucks (7) (powt.) 15.00 Poza kontrolą (26) - magazyn (powt.) 15.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 16.00 (na żywo) Golf: Murphy's Irish Open 17.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 Offensiv! - reportaże (1) 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 Offensiv! - reportaże (2) 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Wimbledon '99 - półfinały mężczyzn 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 23.15 Action: Świat wrestlingu 00.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 00.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Action: Świat wrestlingu (powt.) 02.30 Poza kontrolą (26) - magazyn (powt.) Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 09.28 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.25 Kobieta moich marzeń (Die Frau meiner Träume) - film muzyczny, Niemcy 1944, reż. Georg Jacoby, wyk. Marika Rökk, Wolfgang Lukschy, Grete Weiser, Walter Müller (93 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 We własnej osobie: Evelyn Künneke - magazyn dokumentalny 14.30 Mój skarb jest z Tyrolu (Mein Schatz ist aus Tirol) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1958, reż. Hans Quest, wyk. Marianne Hold, Joachim Fuchsberger, Walter Gross, Hans Fitz (89 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.03 Dingsda - magazyn dla dzieci 16.30 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela 18.55 Pod wiatr - telenowela 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Klinika dziecięca - miniserial obyczajowy, Niem./Włochy 1998 21.45 Tylko w ARD: Kto oferuje więcej? - reportaż 22.15 Wiadomości 22.25 Z Berlina i Bonn - magazyn parlamentarny 22.55 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 00.15 Magazyn nocny 00.35 Gra pozorów (Edge of Deception) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Mariel Hemingway, Stephen Shellen, Jennifer Rubin (91 min) 02.10 Klinika dziecięca - miniserial obyczajowy, Niem./Włochy 1998 (powt.) 03.40 Na opak - magazyn publicystyczny 04.40 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 05.00 Tylko w ARD: Kto oferuje więcej? 05.30 Brisant Pro 7 06.00 taff (powt.) 06.25 SAM (powt.) 06.50 Smurfy - serial animowany 07.15 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 07.45 Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.05 I wszyscy razem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.30 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 09.00 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.30 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 10.00 Tani detektyw (The Cheap Detective) - komedia, USA 1977, reż. Robert Moore, wyk. Peter Falk, Eileen Brennan, Sid Caesar, Stockard Channing (86 min) 11.35 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.35 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 17.55 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 In the Flesh (Im Sog des Bösen) - thriller, Niemcy 1995, reż. Nicki Müllerschön, wyk. Nicolette Krebitz, Matt McCoy, Marita Garaghty, Marco Leonardi (96 min) 22.15 BAT 21 - film wojenny, USA 1988, reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Gene Hackman, Danny Glover, David Marshall Grant, Jerry Reed (105 min) 00.15 Kleszcze (Ticks) - horror, USA 1993, reż. Tony Randel, wyk. Seth Green, Rosalind Allen, Alfonso Ribeiro, Virginia Keehne (81 min) 01.45 Tani detektyw (The Cheap Detective) - komedia, USA 1977 (powt.) 03.25 Słodki grzech (powt.) 04.20 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 05.10 Nicole (powt.) 06.00 Galileo (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 (powt.) 10.00 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.15 AXN - magazyn sportowy 19.45 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Winnetou (1) - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963-65, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Klaus Kinski, Lex Barker, Anthony Steel, Marie Versini, Karin Dor, Ralf Wolter (120 min) 22.15 Three - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy 00.15 Horror Amityville (Amityville Horror) - horror, USA 1979, reż. Stuart Rosenberg, wyk. James Brolin, Margot Kidder, Rod Steiger, Don Stroud (130 min) 02.05 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) 02.55 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 10.30 Przez Turyngię - film dokumentalny 11.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 11.15 Dokument ZDF: Cień nad miastem - film dokumentalny 12.00 Fritz Stern w rozmowie z Johannesem Willmsem - program publicystyczny 13.00 Geny - klucz do nieśmiertelności? - film dokumentalny (powt.) 13.30 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy 14.00 Jazz i Dixieland - koncert 14.45 Sport pod lupą - magazyn sportowy 15.15 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 15.45 Max Frisch: zawód pisarz - program kulturalny 16.45 Croagh Patrick - film dokumentalny 17.30 Wizyta - magazyn medyczny 18.15 Alpejskie przełęcze: Bernina - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Górskie lato - film dokumentalny 21.00 Chór samotnego serca - film dokumentalny 21.30 Giełda 3sat - magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Notatki z zagranicy 22.10 Wiadomości 22.30 Wycieraczki - program kabaretowy 23.15 Before Stonewall - film dokumentalny, USA 1984 00.40 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.50 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.15 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.50 Klaus Dolinger Back to New York - koncert 03.00 Percussion Trio - koncert Super Rtl 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany 07.15 Małe skrzaty - serial animowany 07.35 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.50 Dusty - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1987 09.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.25 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.50 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 12.15 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.40 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 12.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.10 Obóz Candy - serial animowany 13.35 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.05 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Kangoo - serial animowany 16.15 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial, USA 1987 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.35 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Disney przedstawia: Album gwiazd - filmy animowane 21.15 Klopsy 2 (Meatballs Part 2) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Ken Wiederhorn, wyk. Richard Mulligan, Paul Reubens, John Mengatti, Kim Richards (81 min) 22.40 Gymkhana - komedia, Szwecja/Francja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Alain Bloch, wyk. Emil Steinberger, Jean-Luc Bideau, Clementine Celarie, Cleo Kretschmer (70 min) 23.50 James Last na żywo - program muzyczny 00.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.15 Program nocny Vox 06.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 06.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 (powt.) 10.55 Naprzeciw przyszłości - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 13.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Naprzeciw przyszłości - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 20.15 Awaria wyrzutni numer 7 (Disaster at Silo 7) - film katastroficzny, USA 1988, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Michael O'Keefe, Perry King, Patricia Charbonneau, Joe Spano (90 min) 22.05 Oko za oko (An Eye for an Eye) - film sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. Steve Carver, wyk. Chuck Norris, Christopher Lee, Matt Clark, Richard Rountree (95 min) 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 Magazyn o północy - program informacyjny 00.50 DCTP Night Club - program informacyjny 05.40 Rave Around the World - program nocny Zdf 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Muzyka to triumf - koncert 10.45 Informator ZDF 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Nasi Hagenbeckowie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Marina - film muzyczny, Niemcy 1960, reż. Paul Martin, wyk. Georgia Moll, Bubi Scholz, Renate Holm, Rudolf Platte (86 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Nie ma recepty na miłość - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Hotel na zamku Orth - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 18.50 Wiadomości 19.25 Weterynarz dr Engel - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 20.15 Stary - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 21.15 Zwłoki nie kłamią - reportaż 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny 22.50 Zaginieni w Tajlandii - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997 00.15 Wiadomości 00.30 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 00.55 Tajemnica czarnej walizki (Das Geheimnis der schwarzen Koffer) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1961, reż. Werner Klingler, wyk. Joachim Hansen, Senta Berger, Hans Reiser, Leonard Steckel (90 min) 02.15 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego (The Madness Of King George) - film historyczny, W. Bryt. 1994 (powt.) 04.00 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 04.30 Wiadomości 04.45 Straßenfeger 05.00 Zwłoki nie kłamią VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL live - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 22.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 02.00 Taneczna noc Vivy